Netsui
by Netsui
Summary: The story of a Saiyan named Netsui.....with a few of the DragonBallZ characters popping up here and there...


She dipped her hands into the steaming water, staining it a light ruby with blood. Withdrawing her hands from the bucket, she watched the remaining drops of blood slide off her fingertips. Her hands now clean, she splashed her mouth and chin with water, carefully cleaning her fangs with water and the inside lower hem of her black shirt. She glanced at her reflection in the bucket and growled. She was different. And she hated it. She had emerald green eyes and hair the blood reds, tangerines, and golds of a fiery sunset. Not at all common for a Saiyan. She despised her skin. Every inch of its white, unwilling to tan, burn, or turn any color, surface. She roared with rage, flinging the bucket across the room. Breathing heavily and leering at the puddles of blood-stained water all over the floor, she crawled to the nearest pool and began to lap it up.  
"Netsui!" She looked up, licking the tainted blood from her lips.  
"Netsui...what are you doing?" Netsui growled. Her older sister, Meiyo, was standing in the doorway, her tail flicking from side to side impatiently.  
"Well?" Meiyo demanded, narrowing her gold eyes. Netsui flicked her crimson hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes in return.  
"None of your business." Netsui snarled. Meiyo sniffed. "Is that blood?" Meiyo scoffed.  
"And if it is?" Netsui retorted indifferently. "Netsui!"Meiyo snarled. She stamped her foot. "Whose was it this time?"  
"Why should I tell you? It's my business what I do!" Netsui screamed, her eyes changing to a red that even rivaled her hair.  
"You were out playing dirty again, weren't you , Netsui? You're such a...a...there isn't even a word for you!" Meiyo shrieked. Netsui was furious now, her outline a burning black.  
"Just say it, Meiyo! Why can't you just say it? Here, why don't I just say it for you: I'm a whore! There! It's been said now! You can feel better about yourself!" Netsui raged, her pupils barely visible slits in a sea of red eye.  
"You're a disgrace to our family, Netsui!" Meiyo fumed in a loud whisper, her body shaking. "Our family is dead, Meiyo! Don't you get that? Dead!" Netsui bellowed. "And they can't hear you when you talk to them!" she finished, hurling the bucket at Meiyo. Meiyo crossed her arms to block the bucket, but still suffered a large gash on her left forearm. Meiyo looked disgustedly at the blood dripping down her arm. Her eyes burning with tears at Netsui's remark, she whirled around and ran from the room.  
"Can't resist even spilling the blood of her kin...doesn't get enough from her dirty favors..." Meiyo muttered. Netsui spat on the floor.  
"Dirty favors..." she snorted derisively. She no longer cared for the blood-tainted water spilled on the floor. "I'll just let it dry. I don't care." she thought. Breathing slowly, she closed her red eyes. A few moments later she opened them, and they had returned to green. She walked to the bucket, picked it up, and eyed the blood staining the surface. Shrugging, she licked the blood off hungrily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Netsui dropped the bucket and was still for several moments. Suddenly she fell to the floor, writhing and yowling. Wincing, she clutched at her chest with her hands. She had for gotten the rule of hatred and bloodshed of her family: if love is not present when the blood of kin is spilled and drinken, the hatred may most likely kill you... With these thoughts whirling through her head, Netsui screamed one last time and her mind dropped into darkness.  
  
Authors note: yay so there's the first chapter! I will be writing a predecessor (ie a prequel) to this so you all can see what happened to lead to these events. Also, my friend had a few questions, and it really helped to clarify a lot of the confusing stuff. Here they are:  
  
Question 1a: What are the "dirty favors" Meiyo is talking about?  
The dirty favors have to do with the fact that Meiyo thinks that Netsui goes out and has sex with other Saiyans and drinks their blood, since Netsui is usually in a floaty state after returning home with blood on her hands and teeth. Meiyo inteprets this floaty mode as the aftermath of sex.  
  
Question 1b: And what does Netsui actually do to get the blood on her hands and teeth?  
She does drink the blood of other Saiyans, but does not have sex. As for the floaty mode, blood is her natural high. But don't worry, Netsui doesn't suck the other Saiyans dry.  
  
Question 2: How did the family die?  
I would tell you this, but I'm going to put this into the prequel, and I wouldn't want to spoil it for you! ^_^  
  
Question 3: What did Netsui mean by "And they can't hear you when you talk to them!"?  
Meiyo has a ritual of talking to her dead mother, father, and 2 brothers at night in her room. She is still in denial that her family is dead, even though it has been a year. Meiyo has been unaware that Netsui has heard her doing this, and is both embarrasssed and furious at the same time. She is also hurt by the fact that Netsui is so cold to her and constantly drowns all her hopes of her kin still being there or ever coming back.  
  
Question 4: Why did Netsui black out after drinking Meiyo's blood?  
The blacking out is part of a family curse. A few generations past, one of Meiyo and Netsui's ancestors put a curse in the blood that will kill or seriously harm anyone from that family line who drinks the blood of their kin if it was not offered in sacrifice or through love. There is a gene present in the family that causes an excessive lust for blood, which is why Netsui is out practically every night drinking the blood of others, if only a little. The curse was placed after some of the family killed their kin in bloodlust. The cause was to keep this from happening. Since Meiyo and Netsui were full of anger and harted for each other the moment Meiyo's blood was spilled, Netsui was caused great pain from drinking it. Meiyo does not understand the craving for blood Netsui has because she does not posess the gene that causes it. Netsui has never bothered to tell Meiyo about why her need for blood is so strong, and Meiyo was too young for her parents to explain this before they died. That is why Meiyo interprets the bloodlust as sexual lust and believes that Netsui sells her body, though Netsui is chaste.  
  
Question 5: Since there's really no such thing as a Saiyan whore, why does Netsui say that she is one?  
Well, this is a complicated matter. It comes from Meiyo acting more human than Saiyan. Way back in the line, there was a cross-breeding of human and Saiyan, and the descendents carried the human personality traits, but as a recessive gene. For some strange reason, the recessive became dominant in Meiyo; and with she being the first born, it was just pure coincidence on that part. So Meiyo acts very human, instead of Saiyan, and this is why she restricts Netsui from being Saiyan and keeps to herself at all times. Netsui knows of Meiyo's strange personality and knows that she would be sensitive to her little sister, who she raised after the death of her parents, being a whore and the like. So that's why.  
  
So I hope that clears up quite a bit of confusion for anybody! If you have any other questions, just ask them in you review! Thanx! It's because of your reviews that I can make these better for you all! 


End file.
